Mutant girl
by RosePotter123
Summary: Being Mutant had never been so hard but now there battling the goverment and another group of mutants SCOTT/OC
1. Strategy X

Mary was waved her pom poms in the air yelling 'go Bayville'as they scored another touch down she looked around spotting Jean with her camera and waved grinning

Jean smiled and raised her camera clicking a picture at her before letting it fall back onto her chest as she waved at Mary

Mary turned back to the cheering fans of the Bayville football team and yelled jumping up and down she smiled happily as she noticed Scott sitting next to one of the resident mutants at Xavier school with his signature red shades Mary raised her Pom Pom waving at him

Scott grinned back at her nodding his head he seemed to be playing with something in his hands so did not wave back

Mary turned back around to the field watching Duncan running and weaving through the other team as he tried to score a touchdown but just as he got there he was tackled by the opposite team member

The crowd booed not happy they didn't get a touchdown Mary watched as Jean ran over snapping photos of Duncan on the ground and scoffed Jean may be smart but she defiantly wasn't smart when she had gotton a crush on Duncan who seemed very happy about the attention from Jean

Mary watched as Duncan went of the field followed by his usual lackies they were talking and she watched as they walked off somewhere not interested went to Jean who was looking at her camera proberly looking at the picture she just shot of Duncan

"hey what you looking at"Mary asked as she got next to Jean but before she could look Jean took the picture off

"nothing,how about I get a photo of our school head cheerleader for the school paper"Jean smiled raising her camera

"no way I-"Mary started to say but it was drowned out as a red beaming light came out of knowhere

Jean pushed Mary to the ground as it came near them as it passed they looked at eachother panicked"Scott"they both exclaimed pushing themselves off the ground

"I look after things here you check on Scott Mary"Jean ordered before before running off into the crowd who running everywhere trying to get away

Mary ran to where the red beam was coming from she stopped as she saw Scott who was leaning on pole his eyes open as red beams came out of them

She saw Duncan laying on the ground unconscious and frowned worried she looked on the ground trying to find the familiar red shades of Scotts and was relieved to see them beside Duncan running to them she picked them up before sprinting to Scott and put them on covering his eyes

Scott grabbed her arms tightly as he looked around before looking at Mary he relaxed his shoulders deflating from there tense state

"Mary"Scott breathed even though she couldn't see much of his face she knew he felt guilty

"It's alright Scott it's not you fault"Mary tried to sooth him rubbing his arms

"The professor he's go-"Scott tried to say before Mary shushed him putting her finger to his lips

"the professor isn't going to anything he'll be relieved that no-one was hurt he won't do anything bad"Mary said before grabbing his hand and pulled him up from the ground watching as Scott dusted himself

"you guys better split"Jean said as she ran up to them looking at the damage they heard the sirens of police and the ambulance

"She's right Professor Xavier will be here soon he'll cover everything up"Mary nooded dragging Scott away as Jean ran to Duncan checking for any injuries

Mary and Scott watched as the police were talking to Duncan who seemed confused and disoriented and Jean was next to Duncan looking at him concerned

"it seemes professor Xavier has been here"Mary noted looking over to Scott who was leaning on the wall beside her he smiled at her grabbing her waiste pulling her to him she smiled gently putting her hands on his muscular chest which he got from all the training in the danger room

"what whould we do without him"Scott murmered tightening her grip on her waiste she frowned before smiling raising her arms and putting them behind his neck

"we'll crash and burn"Mary said jokingly before leaning up to him and kissing him gently he kissed her eagerly back as her hands went to his hair massaging his scalp by the smile on his face he seemed happy about what she was doing she leant back

"what you do to me woman"Scott grinned at her as he leant back onto the wall bringing her with him she snuggled into his warm chest

They looked up as they saw a boy near them looking at the damage before looking back at them"Uh...thanks really you know"He said

Scott nodded wrapping a arm around Mary shoulders walking away from him"yeah"Scott said as they walked away from him

* * *

"Give it up Jean and Mary it's hopeless"they heard Scott saying as he knocked on the door

"oh..hold on a second"Mary shouted as she twirled her light blond hair next to her was Jean who was using her power to move the hand mirror around her hair as she brushed her own long red locks

Mary raised her hand making the brush come to her and smiled as it hovered over to her "hey"Jean exclaimed grabbing it as it floated in the air hitting her with the brush lightly

"sorry couldn't resist"Mary chuckled moving away from Jean as she waited for her to finish they heard another knock on the door and rolled there eyes looking at eachother

"come on we're going to be late"Scott said sounding annoyed from the other side of the door

"almost done"Jean said as she put the brush down the hand mirror floating back down to the sink

"do you want to me to blast this door down..."Scott said before Mary opened the door looking at him with a raised eyebrow

"what was that"Mary asked leaning on the doorway Jean next to her smirking"yeah what did you say Summers"Jean said crossing her arms across her chest

"nothing"Scott murmered frowning as he looked at the two girls Jean in her usual light purple shirt that stopped a few inches from her pants showing skin and light brown cargo pants and Mary wearing a light green shirt that stopped at her waiste and light blue skinny jeans

"that what we thought"Jean said walking past him chuckling leaving Scott and Mary by themselves

"you's always gang up on me"Scott huffed fixing his red shades Mary smiled sweetly walking past him touching his arm"thought you be used to it now"Mary giggled before following Jean

"were going out professor"Scott called out as they walked down the staires to the door

"Just a moment you three come here"Professor Xavier called out to them they looked at eachother before shrugging and walking over to him"I'll like you to meet someone his name is Kurt Wagner he arrived later this morning"Professor Xavier said as they walked into the room

Mary looked at the figure who was in a long robe with a hood that covered his whole body he was standing next to the professor who sat camly in his wheelchair Mary looked curiously between the two

Scott smiled welcoming at Kurt"hey Kurt this is Jean"Jean waved smiling sweetly"and Mary"Mary nodded smiling warmly at the cloaked Kurt" I'm Scott,how you doing"He said raising his hand to shake but Kurt backed away from him getting closer to the Professor Xavier

Professor Xavier turned to him"Kurt your among friends here"Mary and Jean walked to stand beside each side of the professor as Kurt hesitantly took a hand out of his cloak revealing a hand which was blue and had three fingers

Kurt shook Scott hand who looked stunned seeing this Kurt quickly took his hand back stuffing it back into his pocket Mary looked at him interested wondering what he looked like without the cloak

Professor Xavier cleared his throat"I was just telling Kurt how I set up this school for gifted youngsters, youngsters who gifts aren't always a asset right Scott"He said pointly looking at Scott

Mary looked at professor Xavier cautiously knowing what he was talking about and bit her lip exchanging wary looks with Jean wondering what he whould say

"uhh...so you heard about last night"Scott said warily gripping his bag strap looking at Professor Xavier

"it was difficult not to it was on all the news channels"Professor Xavier said leaning forward in his wheelchair

Mary looked to Jean who was looking at Kurt with a curious expression and grabbed her arm pulling her away from Professor Xavier and Scott leaving them to talk as they walked to stand next to Kurt who looked at them from under his hood

"hi it's nice to meet you"Mary whispered raising her hand to him he raised his three finger blue hand shaking her hand"hello"He said in a heavy German accent and Mary smiled before watching looking at Scott and Xavier

"it was just a bad situation it was a accident I'm sorry"Scott said ruffling his hair nervously

"I know fortunately no-one was badly hurt and the true cause wasn't discovered but you must be more careful Scott"Professor Xavier said crossing his hands on his laps

Scott frowned angry raising his arms touching his head"come on Professor I'm packing puzooko behind my eyeball what do you want with me"he said loudly

"control Scott that's what your here to learn that's why your all here"Professor Xavier said before turning to Kurt"Scott eyes have a destruvtice octive blast beam"he explained

Kurt reached for his hood pulling it down revealing a blue face with elvish ears"cool"he said smiling

"what about you Kurt what gift brought you here"Jean asked crossing her arms tilting her head looking at Kurt who turned to them Mary and Jean jumped back as he disappeared in thin air they turned as Kurt talked who was on the other side of the room

"maybe"Kurt said Mary could see a long blue tail that had a point at the end of it moving swaying behind him"Woah"Jean and Scott said looking at him in awe Mary smiled amazed"that's amazing"Mary whispered looking at him getting a smile in return

"I'll be helping Kurt setting in we can talk more tonight"Professor Xavier Explained Mary walked over to Kurt"so your a teleporter"Mary stated as Kurt nodded"Yes and what are your abilities seeing as I already know about Scott's"Kurt asked with his heavy German accent looking at Mary and Jean who had walked over behind Mary"I'm telepathic and I'm also telekinetic"Jean said raising a chair beside them"cool"Kurt exclaimed watching as the chair floated back down

"I kinda copy people powers,when I see a mutant use there powers I get them bit it's kinda harder using more powerful ones I just got used to using Jeans power it's whould properly take me a week or two to actually use yours without winding up in another country"Mary explained to him"wicked"Kurt said looking at her they turned as they heard footsteps"it was nice to meer you Kurt but were going to be late for school if we don't get going"Scott said pulling the girls to the door"bye Kurt"Mary waved as they walked out the door

* * *

Jean and Mary were in there X-men uniform there were the exact same but were as Jean had a green colour while Mary had blue colours and Mary didn't have a headgear on her head and she had fingerless gloves they waiting for Scott to get out of the changing room just as he walked out they heard Professor Xavier in there heads

"Scott,Mary,Jean Nightcrawler and Toad teleported into the danger room"he said sounding panicked

Mary gasped looking to Jean and Scott"Oh noo"Mary groaned Scott looked at them panicked"oh man the danger room has automated defences"

"it will attack them with all it's got"Jean exhaled paling under her red hair making it stand out"come on"Mary shouted running to the danger room followed by Scott and Jean

They ran in to see Kurt and Toad jumping out of the way of the lasers and gunshots"I've got the lasers,Jean and Mary you take the tenticles"

"got it"they said as Jean flew away and Mary used her super speed running to a tenticle that was about to reach Kurt and jumped on it making it loose focus on Kurt as it tried to take her off She held on tightly as her hands turned hotter and hotter before the metal started to burn making a hold big enough for her hands to reach as she touched the wires taking the electricity away making the tenticle go limp as it hit the ground she jumped off it

She turned to see Toad on his back just as he was about to get shot by a laser beam and pushed her hands out just as Toad scream as the beam was a couple of inches away from him but it stopped as it hit a bright blue shield that slightly cracked but stayed strong Toad turned to Mary who was concentrating looking at the shield"move"Mary shouted He didn't need for her to say it twice as he quickly got out of the way as the force shield disappeared Mary swung her hand as Blue light disc's came out of her hands like bullets it hit it before it blew up fire erupting around it

She put her hands down to her sides as the machines stopped she saw Storm float down from the air to the ground and walked over to her as Storm checked to her if she got hurt"I'm alright"Mary assured her Storm frowned but nodded they both looked around Mary saw Scott on the ground and ran over to him helping him up

"Forget this man I've seen enough I'm out of here"Toad said before jumping out the door "Delanksy"Scott shouted before he looked up where Profeesor Xavier was"I'm sorry Professor I couldn't stop him"

"it's alright Cyclops he just wasn't ready to be one of us"Professor Xavier said looking down at them all"I blew it too Professor it my fault I'm sorry you've been wonderful I just don't belong here"Kurt said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke"no Kurt"Mary exclaimed reaching a hand out where Kurt used to be she sighed sadly letting her hand drop

Mary felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Scott standing next to her"don't worry I've got it"before he ran out going to try and find Kurt

She was walking beside the Professor when he stopped suddenly making her stop walking and look at him worried"is everything ok Professor"Professor Xavier smiled suddenly looking at her"no it's alright actually an old friend is back why don't you go greet them"he said making her nod at him curiously wondering who it could be before walking to the front doors

She opened them but gasped as she saw Logan standing there wearing a cowboy hat"Logan"She exclaimed before running down the steps skipping two or three before jumping into his arms he smelled the same whiskey and cigare smoke she let go of him grinning looking up at him"hey kid looks like I missed something"Logan said in his usuall gruff voice"you missed a couple things"Mary said nodding smiling"I'll catch you up"she said pulling him into the school happy that one of her favourite people were back


	2. The X Impulse

Mary and Jean were walking out the door when Professor Xacier voice stopped them"Jean there will be no need to go to school today I'll be needing your help with something"He said

"oh but professor it's midterm"Jean said clutching her books to her chest frowning looking at Mary who opened the door Mary turned to Jean shrugging"don't worry I'll say your sick or something"Mary smiled Jean nodded annoyed about missing school"bye Professor,Jean"Mary waved before walking out the door

Mary shut it behind her before walking to Scott's car where he was sitting in the driver seat Mary opened the door getting in dropping her bag on the floor"wheres Jean"Scott asked turning on the car "Pofessor needs her today for something"Mary said brushing her hair with her fingers lightly

"maybe he found another mutant"Scott suggested as they pulled out of the driveway"maybe it'll be cool for another mutant to come"Mary smiled at him as they drove to school

"I'm just happy that Logan's back"Mary sighed happy leaning back on the seat relaxing Scott frowned slightly"you know I should be jealous with how happy you are with him back"he said

Mary chuckled leaning forward kissing his cheek"don't worry he's to old for me and way to hairy anyway I have a boyfriend"she said smiling slightly

"oh and whose this boyfriend"Scott asked glancing at her from the corner of his eye"well he's competitive and has a short temper but he's terribly cute and smart and a great leader"She said Scott frowned grumbling"Im not that competitive"Mary giggled touching his hand that was on the wheel putting it between them"whatever you say"

* * *

Mary was walking down the hallway with Kristy and Amy who were friends of hers to put her books in her locker when she saw a girl running close to them looking panicked she didn't seem to notice them until she bumped into Mary knocking her books out of her arms and onto the floor

"oh no I-I'm like so sorry I wasn't watching were I was going"Kitty stuttered going on her knees to gather the books Mary turned to Kristy and Amy"you guys go ahead I'll be there soon"She told them Amy nodded saying"yeah we'll save you a seat"before she walked away with Kristy leaving the two girls

Mary looked down at the floor where her books were scattered and the girl who was picking them up Mary leant down grabbing some books"are you alright you seemed panicked"she said as they stood up

Kitty looked at the girl she was tall with light curly blind hair that reached her waiste and bright blue eyes Kitty gave her books to her nodding quickly making her brown pony tail bounce behind her"No I'm alright im just like trying to get to class these girls pushed me into my locker my names Kitty Pryde"Kitty said holding out her hand Mary smiled shaking her hand "I'm Mary Wood"she told Kitty

"well I like better be going bye"Kitty said before running off Mary watched her yelling"bye"before walking to her class

* * *

Mary was in the front of the class listening to the teacher who was talking to the class about molecules when there was a knock on the door when there was a knock on the door

"come in"The teacher said looking annoyed at the interruption the door opened to see Jean standing there"I thought you were suppose to be sick Miss Grey"He said than looked to Mary"that's what Miss Wood told me"Mary smiled innocently at him

"oh I am sir but Professor Xavier needed me to tell Mary something can I please have a moment of her time"Jean asked politely looking impatient

"alright go on Miss Wood"The teacher said Mary nodded grabbing her bag from the floor and putting her books in it and walked to Jean who grabbed her arm shutting the door behind them

"what's going on I bet what grumpy Travis was talking about is going to put that stuff in the pop quiz just to spit me"Mary moaned rolling her blue eyes pulling her bag strap higher on her shoulder

"Professor Xavier found another mutant we went to her house today but her parents wouldn't to talk to us Professor said for us to talk to her at school"Jean said ignoring what Mary said as they walked quickly down the halls

"who's the girl than"Mary asked furrowing her eyebrows looking at Jean"Professor said her name was Kitty Pryde"Jean told her she noticed the stunned look on Mary face and stopped"what is"she asked Mary frowned sighing"I bumped into her this morning she looked panicked she properly already knows what's going on come on she must me scared"Mary said walking quicker followed by Jean

They had checked the whole school and were now outside where people were doing P.E. "there she is she's right there"Mary pointed to Kitty who was in her P.E. uniform doing long jump when they were walking over there was a huge rumble under the ground making them stop"what was that"Jean asked looking at the ground it happened again but this time the ground opened up"its not normal come on let's go to Kitty"Mary said worried before running over to Kitty who looked scared she backed up not noticing Mary and Jean who she bumped into she gave them a single glance before running Jean and Mary watched her before turning to eachother frowning

* * *

Jean and Mary followed Kitty to the auditorium they walked down watching as Kitty bent down and seemed to do something

"Kitty"Jean called out making Kitty glance up startled lookin flushed and got to her feet watching the two girls warily "are you all right Kitty"Mary asked concerned walking closer to Kitty

Kitty backed up as Mary and Jean got closer to her until her back hit the wall and she crossed her arms leaning back "that Ra Ra Riley a friend of yours cause like you know I had nothing to do with what happened out there in the sandpit"She told them picking up a mask that had hang on the wall and played with it in her hands

"we know Kitty"Jean said walking up the steps"trust me were not Riley's friend"Mary said grimacing crossing her arms jutting out her hip Kitty looked at them before looking at the mask in her hands"well you look like you whould be his friends"Kitty said rolling her eyes

"Kitty we know what's going on"Jean said Kitty looked alarmed before yelling"you's don't know anything neither does that creepy guy out there"Jean rolled her eyes before sitting on the table top Mary chuckled"who Lance forget about him this is about you"Mary said letting her arms fall to her sides putting them on her hips"it's about that wonderful gift of yours"Jean told Kitty making her look at Jean and scoff"I don't have any gifts just a curse"Kitty mumbled bitterly

"only if you let it be we can help we can help you understand it together-"Jean started to say but was interrupted by Kitty who looked annoyed"look I don't want any of this it's hard just be normal you know"She huffed

"look Kitty just watch me for a second please"Jean begged Kitty gave a hesitant nod making Jean smile in relief and raised her hand narrowing her eyes in concentration looking at the mask in Kitty hand Kitty gave a startled gasp as the mask wobbled before floating out of her hands and putting it back on the wall

Kitty looked at Jean shocked"what how can you do it"Kitty asked "the same way you can phase through walls im just like you just one morning I woke up and had this power trust me I hated it too"Jean said Kitty looked over at Mary who walked over to stand next to Kitty"I had my powers ever since I was ten years old I can copy people power if they do it infront of me"Mary explained her power to Kitty

Kitty was quiet before shaking her head"I-I don't believe you"she said backing up from Jean and Mary"no you do believe me because of my other ability I can read your thoughts"Jean said Kitty looked shocked before grabbing her head shaking it"no stay out of my head No"Kitty exclaimed before she ran off

"Kitty"Mary yelled stepping forward"no wait"Jean exclaimed but Kitty already ran out slamming the door a hand pulled Jean forward making Mary and Jean turn around to see Riley there standing there"piece of advice girls I'm the only friend that girls going to need teaching her what's,what so back off"He said before pushing past them and followed the way Kitty went

"We have to get to Kitty before he does we don't know what he could do with her or what he wants with her"Mary said to Jean who nodded grimly"he must be the one who did the stuff outside"Jean noted furrowing her eyebrows"Riley has got bad news all over him"Mary said sighing crossing her arms biting her lip

* * *

Mary was sitting on the steps of Xavier's waiting anxiously for Jean and Professor Xavier to come back they had gone to get Kitty with her parents and was wondering what was happened her head snapped up from the ground when she heard a car coming up the driveway and stood up bouncing on her feet waving

She saw Jean and Xavier get out the car followed by a nervous Kitty who had a suitcase and bag next to her as she stood looking at the mansion in awe of how big it is

"Jean,Professor"Mary exclaimed running down to them and hugged jean before letting go looking at the two of them"i thought something bad happened"She told them relaxing

"everything alright...but you whouldnt mind if you settle Kitty in whould you Mary I'm sure Jean needs rest and I need to talk to Storm"Professor Xavier said looking up at her

"Sure I'll love to"Mary smiled turning to Kitty as Jean and Professor Xavier went inside leaving Kitty and Mary standing outside"it's nice to see you picked to come here it was the right choice"Mary said grabbing the bag besides Kitty feet "like thanks"Kitty smiled before glancing up to the building beside them"it's so huge"Kitty said

"it's great isn't it were just lucky Professor Xavier here to teach us to use our powers if he wasn't here...well I don't want to think what could happen he's a really nice man he is and powerful"Mary told Kitty as they walked inside"yeah i'd be like totally out of my mind if he didn't tell me about this stuff"Kitty nodded

"alright this is going to be your room if you need anything mine and Jeans room is up the whole Professor Xavier is downstairs and Scott's and Kurt is up there"Mary told Kitty putting the bag on the bed while Kitty looked around at everything"it's like so boring"Kitty said wrinkling her nose"don't worry we can go shopping for stuff to make it more lively"Mary promised leaning back on Kitty bed

"who's Scott and Kurt"Kitty asked sitting cross legged next to her on the bed"Scott and Kurt are other mutants who go here than there's the teachers you already know Professor Xavier than there's Storm she can control the weather she really kind than there's Logan he teaches combat and survival training he's kinda gruff but he's alright"Mary shrugged before she got off the bed and walked to the door she turned back to Kitty who was looking down had a pillow to her chest"I'll come back later to let you pack and to show you to the kitchen for dinner"Mary told her Kitty nodded smiling slightly"thanks for everything" Mary nodded opening the door"us mutants have to stick to together"before walking out the door


	3. Rogue Recuit

They were watching as Logan fought through the danger room using his claws to tear through things when Professor Xavier voice interrupted"stop it is at the moment to much for us to afford right now"

Scott walked forward frowning and leaned forward on the bench talking into the microphone"is that demo for demonstration or demolish what's the point of this"He asked looking at Storm

"the point young Cyclops was to teach you something about finding a weak spot in sifisticated security systems"Storm said walking to him Mary looked at the elevator to see Logan standing there his clothes ripped"thats right bub and that sayars needs a little work"he said walking into the room

Kurt grinned from his spot where he hanged upside down in his usuall blue self"that was tight I give you two thumbs up"he said Mary nodded crossing her arms smiling"that was pretty cool Logan"she complimented Logan smiled smugly as he walked next to Storm as they looked at the survalince "the fence was pretty easy to get past you need to fix that maybe electrofy them or install poison gas sprayers"He told storm

Storm looked at him raising her white eyebrow"Wolverine"Logan growled crossing his arms frowning"alright,alright knock out gas than"Mary smiled amused standing straight from leaning on the wall when Kitty shuddered"is it just me or is anyone else like freaked out by this"Kitty asked looking at them all only to receive blank looks from them"oh right it's just me great"she said rolling her eyes

"relax Kitty you'll be fine"Kurt said before he disappeared and appearing at Kitty's side making Kitty gasp and flinch back"We'll right beside you"He said before teleporting to her other side"Popcorn"He said lifting the bowl to her Kitty moved back"ahh"she exclaimed standing up crossing her arms "ooh sorry I'll hunk before I port"Kurt said jumping up

Kitty scoffed"whatever look guys it's late if it's no biggie to you"she started to say before she started to phase through the floor"I'm just going to go down"before she disappeared Kurt sighed looking upset"she's fully not into the fuzzy dude not that I really blame her"he said looking down

"it's going to be alright Kurt just give her time for her to get used to everything it's only been a couple of days she's been a mutant"Mary said putting a hand on Kurts arm just as Kurt was about to say something Professor Xavier came in looking serious"X-Men we have a emergency Scott get the black bird prepped for launch and since it's a weekend assemble the full team"He said

"Right Sir what's the mission"Scott asked as Mary moved forward to stand beside Scott "Cerebro had detected a new mutant my mental impressions were seen indicating a disturbed indervisual the mutant is a danger to herself and impossibly to others"Professor Xavier looked at them all"X-Man we have a Rogue"

* * *

"so like is this mutant dangerous"Kitty asked looking at her X-Men uniform in mirror "the mutants really powerful"Mary said not wanting to say that the mutant was dangerous"just keep on your a game and everything will be alright"She continued as she put her fingerless gloves on clenching her hands

"and what's a blackbird"Kitty said following Mary as they walked to where all the other X-Men were ready Mary smirked slightly looking at Kitty"let's just say it Scott pride and joy"Mary said before putting in a code making the doors open Kitty looked at her confused"why whould it be his pride and joy..."Kitty trailed of looking at what was infront of them

Mary bit her lip crossing her arms standing next to Kitty"yeah Scott helped make this thing, don't what he loves more me or the Blackbird"Mary said jokinly"Wow this is like,like totally cool"Kitty exhaled looking at the huge black jet that was infront of them with wide eyes

"it is isn't it, it's fast too and it can handle well it's smooth and easy to fly"Scott said proudly as he strode over to them Mary scoffed shaking her head"you know a girl whould be jealous knowing there boyfriend loved something else more than them"she said making Scott look at her grinning slightly"you know I love you more"Mary just nodded rolling walking past him"hmmm"she hummed walking over to Professor Xavier who had just rolled in"how powerful is this mutant Professor"Mary asked standing infront of him

Professor Xavier looked at placing his hands under his chin"powerful properly just as powerful as you but this mutant doesn't have the control like you do"He said telling her "yeah but I've been learning to control it ever since I was eleven and that was because of you Professor I whould never have the control like I do now without you"Mary said smiling sweetly at him

Professor Xavier chuckled"thank you for your compliments Mary but I just hope we can help this mutant"Mary nodded walking behind him and grabbing his wheelchair and pushing it to the Black Bird"don't worry Professor will do anything to help her I remember when I was first mutant I was lucky that my parents still loved me hope its the same for this mutant"Mary said hopefully"so do I Mary,so do I"Professor Xavier said as they went into the blackbird

Mary was sleeping in her chair which was beside Jean her dreams filled of the past

_A small girl with blond hair and bright blue eyes holding a small dead flower in her hand which started to grow and bloom now laying in her hand like a new bloomed flower_

_...flash..._

_The girl was now in her room sitting cross legged on the floor surrounded by dolls humming a whimsical tune her bright blue eyes glancing on the other side of the room watching camly as two small princess dolls dancing in the air_

_...flash..._

_The girl walked down the stairs seeing a bald man in a wheelchair talking to her parents as she walked closer they looked up the bald man smiled warmly at her holding out his hand"Hello Mary I'm Professor Xavier"_

_...flash..._

_The girl was on her bed reading a book she glanced up as the door opened revealing Storm and and a red headed girl with emerald eyes"Mary this is a new mutant who'll be staying with us"Storm said gently pushing the red headed girl into the room"hi I'm Mary Woods"Mary grinned shaking her hand the red headed smiled shyly"I'm Jean Grey"_

_...flash..._

_A boy with red shades and a blond hair girl was standing in a bridge that was over a lake standing infront of each other the boy pushed a lock of hair behind her ear as the girl blushed at the contact before he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the girls lips_

She groaned as she felt someone shaking her shoulders and blinked lazily rubbing her eyes and looked to Kitty who shaken her"come on where like here"Kitty said Mary nodded yawning standing up and stretching her muscles

* * *

Mary was sitting inbeteween Logan and Scott with the Professor in the back of the Van with Kitty and Kurt as they parked infornt of the hospital, Jean was inside the hospital checking on the boy who had been hurt from the mutant"This really necessary"Logan asked gruffly to Professor Xavier

"yes Logan the boy Cody is the key to finding our Rogue but he's unconscious and his mind is illusive to isolate his mind patterns I need someone on the inside"Professor Xavier said closing his eyes and putting his fingers to his temples everyone was quiet as they watched the professor

The Professor eyes opened suddenly looking shocked Mary leaned forward pushing her hair behind her ear asking"what is it Professor what did you see"Professor Xavier frowned"I've found our rogue"He said

* * *

They were standing in alley waiting on Professor Xacier orders"Shadowcat,Nightcrawler and Wolverine you go find her she young teenage girl with two white strips in her hair Jean,Storm go scope out the area"Professor Xavier told them before the three of them and Jean and Storm walked in the other direction leaving Scott and Mary

"what about us professor"Scott asked standing straight crossing his arms and spreading his feet apart"stay here I don't want to scare the girl with many people and it'll let Kitty and Kurt learn how to help use there abilities in a mission"Professor Xavier said Mary nodded putting a hand on Professor Xavier shoulder"we'll wait Professor"she said and they did they waited for some minutes when they heard footsteps and turned to see Logan walking up to them"where Kurt and Kitty"Mary asked worried walking forward

Logan shrugged crossing his arms"Kid said that he and Kitty should do it don't know why but the girl seemed really scared of me"he said tensing his shoulders"maybe because your an adult Kurt and Kitty are closer to her age"Mary suggested Logan nodded but sighed"something just ain't right"He growled they glanced back to the Professor who gasped touching his temples"Kitty"he called out"before he closed his eyes tightly looking concentrated he opened them looked at Logan"it nightcrawler Rogue has his mind and his abilities"He said

Logan growled clenching his hands making his claws pop out of his knuckles"and it's all my fault I shouldn't of left the little squirl in charge"before he jumped over the fence just as Jean and Storm ran up up to them"Professor"Scott asked Professor Xavier nodded touching his chin"yes follow him I'm sure he's going to need some help"he said Scott nodded before running off followed by Storm"what about you Professor"Mary asked not knowing to run or stay and protect him Jean put a hand on the Professors shoulder "I'll stay with him you go"Jean nodded off in the direction where Scott and Storm ran off

* * *

Mary walked forward into the graveyard where she noticed a pretty girl wearing dark colours and white strips in her fringe crouching behind a stone"hey"Mary said stopping a few feet away looking warily at the Rogue snapped her head up and stood up looking at at the girl untrustingly she was tall and slender with long light blond hair with bright blue eyes she was wearing tight leather clothes which had blue stripes on her side and fingerless gloves she had a zipper that stopped just past her chest showing her neck and two shape letter X's that were on her shoulders

"do I know you"asked the Rogue in a heavy southern accent before she clutched her head closing her eyes"uh this memories I'm so confused"

"I bet look everything must be really confusing but trust me I know at your going through"Mary said walking slowly forward before stopping when she backed up looking scared

"your Mary, Mary Wood your like the others"She exclaimed looking at Mary with wide eyes Mary frowned raising her hands"yes I am but I'm not here to hurt you the boy Kurt you've seen his memories were the good guys look you don't have to trust us right now but if you ever need to talk this is a communicator"Mary said showing her the communicator she used Jeans power making it float over to her Rogue looked shocked as it floated to her hand

"latest fashion accessory"Rogue commented looking at it "we all have one"Storm said walking up with Scott Rogue looked horrified as she caught sight if Storm and backed up shaking her head"you n-no stay away from me you won't take me"before she ran off Scott ran after her"no wait"he called out running off after Rogue before he tripped into a puddle

"I don't get it everything was going alright she seemed ok"Mary exhaled blowing out a stream of air frustrated looking to Storm"until she saw me for some reason she's afraid of me"Storm said confused Scott got up getting the mud of his uniform "well she looks beat she couldn't of gone far"Scott told them"Scott's right she looks really frazzled and tired when I saw but Logan right her something's not right"Mary said looking at Scott and Storm

* * *

Storm and Mary glanced forward when they heard a boom and could see fire"Scott"Mary breathed out running ahead making Storm follow her Mary stopped when she saw a building on fire and Scott laying on the ground and was relieved to see him moving when she was about to got to him she heard a scream and looked up to see Rogue falling out of the air before she teleported making her closer to the ground before she fell with a thump she heard Rogue groan and ran over to her"are you alright stay still"She said crouching next to her but just as she was about to touch her Rogue flinched back shuttering back

Storm walked behind Rogue raising her arm"child what is it we are your friends"Just as Storm was about to touch her Rogue touched her arm Storm groaned and screamed before she flew back"Strom"Mary screamed standing up just as Scott ran over lightening was over them flashing brightly"hey what's with the effects what oh no NO!"Scott exclaimed backing away as he watched what was happening Rogue was using Storm's power

Mary backed up into Scott's chest and Scott slightly stood infornt of her protectively as they watched horrified about what was happening just as lightening was about to hit them Mary raised her arms creating her blue shield it shattered slightly and she groaned"I won't be able to this for long I'm not good at making shields"She panted her arms already going weak and her head starting get a headache

They watched as lightening hit the power lines and Scott shouted over the rain and storm"the power lines if they hit the water they'll fry Storm"Mary nodded before dropping her shield and ran over to Storm with Scott he jumped into the water grabbing Storm Mary noticed a power line started to drop ahead of them Mary's hand flew up and made them flew up getting away from the power line just as it touched the water the electricity ran all over the water

"I can't keep this up for long"Mary grunted all she wanted to do was curl up and shut her eyes to get away from the headache that was forming in her head she glanced at Rogue who looked in pain before she screamed and teleported the Strom stopping Mary closed her eyes as they floated down before opening them as her feet touched the ground and ran over to Scott and Storm who was still unconscious leaning on scott

"is she alright"Mary asked but turned as Professor Xavier wheeled up to them Jean and Kitty beside him and Logan carrying Kurt"what do you think happened to the Rogue"Scott asked from beside Storm, Professor Xavier frowned sighing"no she's gone her mind is a jumble I can't make it out but I strongly think there was someon else's work here"He said

"but who Professor"Mary asked frowning standing beside Jean crossing her arms Logan sniffed the air before growling"Mystique she can change her form but not her scent"he said

"than we gotta go after her"Kitty said narrowing her eyes Jean nodded "she's right Mystique knows about the Rogue she whould want her on her side with how powerful she is"Jean frowned sighing"No there has been enough damage and the girl must come at her own free will or not at all"they glanced down as they noticed Storm waking up groaning

Jean bent down to help Storm get up while Kurt woke up and Mary glanced at him"good your alright"She said squeezing his arm"looks like I missed quite a party"Kurt said rubbing his head Kitty beamed at him"Kurt your alright"she squealed hugging him

Mary smiled at the scene whispering to Scott"it looks like Kurt's about to feint"Scott chuckled wrapping an arm around her shoulders which she leant into closing her eyes"this was one long hard day"he said Mary smiled"all in the day of an X-Man"


	4. The Mutant Crush

"you've should of seen it Mary poor guy everyone laughing at him just cause he's...different"Jean said as she layed in her bed talking to Mary who was pulling her blankets back to get into bed

"there are horrible people out there what this guys name"Mary asked settling into her bed looking pulling the dooners over her legs

"umm...Fred Dukes he's a big guy he's really strong too that's his mutation"Jean told Mary as she layed down on her bed stretching her arms

"hmm so Professor Xavier wanted him"Mary said getting a hair tir from the draw and tying her hair up

"yeah but he didn't come he was talking to the principle he might be going to our school more chance for us to get to him"Jean said before turning out the lamp light making the room swallow in darkness

Mary hummed turning on her side pulling the covers over her shoulders letting out a sigh and closing her eyes letting sleep take over her

* * *

Jean and Mary giggled as Mary told Jean about of how flustered Scott looked when she walked out in a towel infront of him

"your a little minx you are"Jean said shaking her head making her red locks fly around she brushed her hand through her hair with a smile

"it wasn't my fault I didn't know he was in my bedroom he should of warned me"Mary said smugly putting her hand to her chest as a blond lock fell in her face she pushed it back behind her ear

They looked up as they heard the bell rang and Jean turned to Mary"come on we got science over in A block"she said grabbing Mary's arm pulling her to the hallway which leads to there classroom but stopped shocked

Mary watched with wide eyes as she saw Duncan get flung across the hall by a very huge boy with a blond mowhok wearing overhalls he ripped a locker off its wall and walked to Duncan raising it over his head

Jean was looking at Duncan worried as the mowhok boy was about to throw the locker on Duncan seeing this Mary huffed slightly before rolling her eyes although she whould love to watch Duncan get hurt she knew how upset Jean whould get that Duncan her crush get hurt stepping forward out of Jeans clutches raising a arm waving it slightly

"uh hi you must be new here"Mary said slowly getting the boys attention the boy looked at her grunting"uh"looking confused"I'm Mary"She said pointing to herself and than pointed to Jean"and that's Jean"who smiled weakly at him before looking at Duncan

"uh oh yeah I am new I mean"The boy stuttered turning around with the locker still in his hands above his head seeing that the boys attention wasn't on Duncan and now her Mary waved a hand behind her back to Jean she walked forward going to Duncan grabbing his arm and walked off with Duncan looking concerned asking if he was hurt

Mary turned her attention back to the boy smiling warmly"yeah I figured"she said watching as the boy walked over putting the locker back in its place

"welcome to Bayville so what do your friends call you"She asked wanting to know his name

He looked at her shrugging with a slight blush on his face"I never really had friends but my name is Fred,Fred Dukes"he said shaking her hand which covered hers his hand much larger than hers

"Listen I want to apologise for Duncan he's a real idiot and a total dumass sometimes I think that he was dropped on his head as a baby"Mary joked getting a smile out of Fred she glanced down seeing his timetable and crouched down picking it up and looked over at it and glanced up at him smiling slightly at him"do you need any help with this"she asked

"oh yeah please"Fred said happily for the help Mary smiled at him before looking closer at the timetable"ok hmm your first class is right over there"Mary said pointing at the door at the end of the hall

Fred nodded"thanks"he exclaimed she nodded handing him his timetable and started to walk off"I'll see you later than maybe"she said before glancing back at him"it was nice meet you Fred"She said grinning before walking to her class

* * *

Mary out her hair into a pony tail so it matched her cheerleading uniform as she sat inbetween Kitty and Jean"uhh I may like cheerleading but I hate this uniforms"she groaned stabbing her chicken on her lunch tray

"you know you may be the only girl who doesn't like there cheerleading uniform they like to show it off especially to Duncan"Jean bitterly said glancing to where some of the cheerleaders were flirting with Duncan and huffed leaning in her seat and grabbing her water and drinking it

Kitty glanced up from her food before looking up before glancing down and back up blinking"Like is that the humongous guy Jean and Logan went to see Saturday night"Kitty pointed over to Fred Jean nodded putting the cap on her bottle

Mary frowned and looked at Kitty"he's name is Fred Dukes and he's really kind"Mary sighed leaning on her hand looking at him

Jean scoffed shaking her head"yeah when he's not ripping lockers off the wall"Jean winked at Kitty biting into her sandwich

"he's the one that did that freaky"Kitty said shaking her shoulder

"it's because of that idiot Duncan"Mary hissed her eyes glaring over to Duncan on the other side of the lunchroom Jean frowned but didn't say anything

"can you guys tell the professor that I'll be late"Scott said from his spot next Kurt leaning back on his chair Mary frowned confused"Why"she asked wanting to know why he whould be late"I have to do a assignment with the Rogue"Scott shrugged

Kurt laughed slightly"you and the Rogue is a strange combination you'll have to invite me to rehearsals"Kurt said starting to laugh Scott shook his but joined in and laughed

Mary shook her head before taking a bite of her lunch before she glanced up as she heard a slam and saw food flying in the air in the direction of Duncan and his posse before it hit him

Mary gasped putting a hand over her mouth to smother her giggles and turned to the direction where it came from and saw Fred on the floor with a chair broken underneath him and stopped giggling as she heard Duncan jump from his seat and watched like a tennis match her eyes going between Duncan and Fred

"bad move blob boy"Duncan growled stormed over to Fred followed by his two large friends Mary got up slowly followed by Jean who told Kitty to stay put as Fred tried to get up he slipped making the people around him laugh

Mary bit her lip as she noticed Fred get red and redder in the face before he yelled"don't laugh at me"making everyone stop laughing stunned and shocked Fred picked up a piece of food and threw it at the three footballers hitting Duncan and making him fall over the other two footballers grabbed food and chucked it back making Fred more angry before a boy shouted "food fight"

Some people ran out hurrying to get away from the flying food while others threw food around the lunchroom Mary ducked as a burger flew at her and stood back up looking at everything with wide eyes

Jean used a shield food came her way but Kitty got hit by a burger as she looked at herself"uh excuse me I'm skipping desert"Kitty exclaimed before phasing into the ground Kurt grabbed Jean and teleported them out of the lunchroom as Mary tried to find Fred through all the food trying not to get hit

She let out a breath in relief as she saw him throwing tables around and ran up to him"Fred,Fred please come down Fred stop"she yelled before screaming as she fell over sliding as she stepped on some wet food

Fred didn't seem to notice that she was right infront of him on the ground as he yelled"Fred put the table down"She ordered quickly as he was about to throw it where she was he didn't seem to here her before he stopped shocked as a red beam hit the table smashing it leaving a leg Mary relaxed as she felt Scott's arm around her protectively his hand touching his shades ready to use them again

Fred blinked looking down at her "Mary"he said sounding shocked"put it down big man"Scott said his grip on Mary tightened and she put her arms around his waiste"but if you wanna fight try me"He said gripping his shades"no...don't Scott let me handle this"she said patting his chest before looking at Fred"everything's fine isn't it Fred"she asked nodding her head

Fred stuttered for a second before opening his mouth "they shouldn't laughed at me"he exclaimed lowering his arms looking angry and sad

Mary gulped standing up Scott following standing close behind her Mary put her hand on his shoulder sighing"no they shouldn't"she said she saw that Fred was still looking at Scott and turned around"uh Scott don't you have class or something"she said raising her eyes

He frowned but nodded slowly "I'll be close"he said than looked at Fred"real close"Mary nodded smiling forcefully turning to Fred

"it's alright Fred wont hurt me"than turned to Scott squeezing his arm"I'm fine"he nodded and backed away glancing back before walking out

Mary crossed her arms and looked a him hunching her shoulders and nodded to some seats that survived the food fight"how about we sit down"she suggested Fred nodded looked sheepish they sat down the seat under Fred squeaking and groaning

"now tell me about what just happend "Mary said leaning her head on the wall looking at Fred he squeezed his nose look frustrated"when they laugh at me I kinda explode inside you know"he said

Mary frowned touching his arm"I understand Fred but you've gotta understand to control yourself you can get training"she told him crossing her legs smoothing her skirt he looked at her stumped

"yeah right...where"he asked furrowing his eyebrows looking at her she sighed looking down"I learned how to control my...gifts at the institute were I live"she said he looked at her shocked and slightly hopefull"gifts...you mean you have powers too"he asked

Mary smiled and nodded and stood up walking a little away from him and held out her hand"uh,uh watch"she said before she turned around and pushed her hand out a force came out of her hand and everything got pushed back roughly Fred grinned"you can really whack someone with that"he exclaimed

Mary whipped around to look at him shaking her head"no...no that's what we learn not to do that what Xavier institute is all about control I can take you there some time the Professor whould love to meet you just...let me know when your ready"She said walking past him

"i'll think about it"Fred said softly and Mary smiled largely at him nodding happily"great i'll see you in class, bye Fred"before turning and saw Scott at the door opening it for her and smiled softly at him she walked over to him wrapping her hand around his arm hoping to relax him which only worked slightly as they were about to walk out Fred called out to her"Mary"she turned back confused"yeah Fred"she asked he looked at her seeming sour and she looked at him confused but all he said was"nothing"she nodded slowly narrowing her eyes but let Scott drag her out

* * *

Mary listened as her friend Macy spoke to her, her books tightly held in her arms nodding as she told her about getting grounded as they walked out the school door

"so I was like there goes my weekend"Macy said as they walked down the steps the school"uh I can't believe how much homework I have to do"she complained

Mary groaned grimacing shaking her head"so do I I'm kinda hoping it disappears when I get home"she chuckled before they were forced to stop as Fred stepped infront of them making Macy gasp and Mary smile"oh we'll hi Fred this is my friend Macy"Mary introduced warmly Macy smiled awkwardly looking at the ground as Fred said"hi"he said Macy waved slightly"hi"she said slowly

Fred looked back at Mary scratching the back of his neck"Mary would,would... you want to get a soda or something"he asked or mostly stuttered out Mary shook her head and frowned " I have loads of homework to do how about rain check sorry Fred"she said shrugging her shoulders and followed Macy as they walked past him

"is that the best you can come up with homework"Fred called out making Mary and Macy stop walking Macy looked at Fred and glared at him as she was about to open her mouth Mary put a hand on her arm shaking her head"how about you go ahead Macy"she said

Mary nodded before sneering at Fred and walked off Mary turned slowly to Fred biting her lip"look...Fred I like you and all as a friend but that's it a friend and I really do have homework to do"before she turned around but was spun around as she felt a large hand grip her arm spinning her around"but your my friend"he grounded out

Mary glared at him trying to get out of his strong grip"so I thought but friends don't hurt eachother,let go of me Fred"she spat out pulling more forcefully"let me talk to you for a second in private"Fred said dragging her away from peering eyes making her gasp at the force he was using on her arm as he dragged her to the back of the school

"I mean it Fred I have to get home"Mary grunted pulling her arm free she rubbed her wrist gently were Fred held it wincing Fred huffed"you can't ...you gotta go out with me"he said Mary shook her head widly backing up"I have a boyfriend Fred and I don't have to go anywhere with you"she hissed before running but was caught by Fred and she gasped

She saw some wooden boxes and and made them fly and hit Fred he didn't even flinch as they hit him"is that the best you got"he said smugly she grunted as she thrashed around and glanced around trying to find something and saw concrete and a bin and threw it at him Bt as the bin flew to him he hit it making it fly and hit the wall she turned to Fred putting a hand to his chest screaming"I said let me go"just as she was about to use her powers to push him away the wall next to them fell and she screamed making him look up and cover her body she crouched down putting her hand on the ground closing her eyes tightly she grunted as she felt something hit her head and closed her eyes more tightly as it got more painfull before blacking out

* * *

"wakey wakey sleeping beuty"Fred said poking Mary as she groaned moving her head and opened her eyes slowly"uhhh"she grunted feeling a huge pain in her head and stopped moving it"your tables ready"Fred said beaming as he showed it to her

Mary looked around and saw dozens of candles lit and groaned and tried to raise her hands only to gasp as noticed that her hands were bound by a type of metal and she was sitting at chair infront of a table"pretty sweet huh"Fred asked not noticing that Mary was trying to get out of her binding before she gave up sighing there were to tight to get out of

"oh you've got to be kidding me"She muttered before closing her eyes_'professor I need help please help me"_she thought before opening her eyes looking at Fred glaring who didn't seem to notice as he stood up exited grabbing a napkin on the counter and walked back to Mary who huffed slouching in her seat"this is going to be the best night you've ever have"he exclaimed throwing the napkin on her knees

"this is crazy Fred you can't so this"Mary said narrowing her eyes tugging her hands out of the ropes but gave up as her hands started to hurt"why not I'm stronger than everyone else"Fred said stretching his arms"using your powers against others a great way to make friends Fred"She said sarcastically but he ignored what she said smiling happily

"oh yeah I just remembered"he said walking to the door and opening it"I've got a suprise for you"Fred said pointing to Mary before disappearing into the other room"hmmm"she huffed rolling her eyes and tossing her head to get a piece of blond hair that flew infront of her face away before leaning back pouting

She narrowed her eyes concentated just as she did the flame flickered slightly on the candle infront of her she sighed annoyed the bruise on her head must be playing up with her powers because when she tried to make it more powerful she started to get a painful headache

Mary gasped as she heard a huge bang in the other room and sighed relieved"there here"she murmured before thrashing around to get out of her binding before breathing in closing her eyes as wind whipped around her making her hair fly around her focusing in her mind about the metal binding her hands she could feel it start to bend and tried to move her hands it was easier to move but her hands still couldn't get out

She glanced to a cabinet and smirked before closing her eyes tightly and gritting her teeth in pain as her headache got worser she heard the rattling of the cabinet as it floated off the ground she opened her eyes panicked as she heard the door open and in instinct threw the cabinet at the person who opened it who happened to be Fred who catches it in his hands

"no one respects me and your the worst you pretended to be my friend"he yelled before throwing the cabinet at her she gasped flinching before it stopped inches from her face she kept her eyes on it concentrating so it didn't hit her and moved it beside her as Fred sneered at her before storming out she gulped and let out a shaky breath as she watched afred carrying a huge steamer over his head looking ready to throw it at her but for some reason he dropped it making it fall on himself

Mary gasped flinching back but the steamer flew in the air as Fred got up turning around and Mary blinked shocked as she noticed who stopped Fred from throwing that steamer at her it was Rogue bit her eyes they beamed red like Scott shades did when he used his powers"leave her alone you yafoo"Rogue yelled glaring at Fred

"what you gonna do to me make me wear bad make up"Fred scoffed rolling his eyes mockingly Rogue glared at him walking forward her hands forming fist"didn't Mystique tell you what my powers is"Rogue asked glaring up at Fred who sneered"no cause I don't care"he growled before punching her but Rotue ducked dodging it before touching his arm yelling"my power is your power and I can take more than one"

Fred grunted in pain before yelling as Rogue threw him over her shoulder before using Scott's power shooting beams out of her eyes Fred making him fly into a heap on the ground Mary looked at Rogue shocked she had similar powers to her but Rogue, she had to touch to get others powers she,maybe even more powerful than Mary

Fred jumped up furiously"I've got to much power even for you,you can't hurt me I'm the blob"he shouted Rogue shook her head"nah your just gabarge now I tell you what I'm taking you out"Rogue shouted

Fred glared his hands forming into fists and roared out jumping at her Rogue stood straight using Scott power and blasted him through the roof it smashed as Fred went through it leaving a huge hole Rogue panted looking at her hole before turning to Mary who looked at shocked Rogue walked over to her slowly "don't move"She ordered

Mary let out a shaky breath closing her eyes tightly she felt the heat of the blast and flinched but kept stone still she heard the breaking of metal and tried to move her hands and felt nothing keeping them bind anymore and slowly opened her eyes moving her hands infront of her eyes clenching and unclenching them they were sore and had dark bruises already forming from how tight Fred bound them but even through the pain of her head and hands Mary smiled letting out a breath getting up "thanks"Mary said awkwardly rubbing her wrist gently

Rogue smiled before she quickly put on a bored expression scowling at Mary "uhh...I didn't to it for you I just wanted a piece of Fred that's all"she scoffed crossing her arms walking away Mary frowned following her in a slow pace"yeah but...still thanks"she called out"whatever"Rogue mumbled walking out the door to go outside

Mary narrowed her eyes but followed her outside before getting crushed in a hug followed by a squeal"I was like so worried I thought that crazy like,like hurt you"Kitty said into Mary hair squeezing her tightly

Mary took a breath closing her eyes in pain by the force Kitty hearing this gasped before jumping back looking horrified"I am so sorry"she exclaimed

Mary smiled weakly nodding"it alright Kitty just a slight bruise he didn't really hurt me"She said lightly acting like it was no big deal Jean and Kurt suddenly appeared as they teleported beside them Jean looked like she was about to burst into tears at the sight of her as she slowly walked over to her before wrapping her into a gently hug"I thought you were gone we couldn't find you"Jean sniffed before letting go with glassy eyes as she looked at Mary before she spotted the bruise on Mary's hand and gently touched ot getting a hiss from Mary and Jean frowned and put her hand so her sides"that looks like it hurts"She said pointing to the bruise

Mary nodded"trust me it does"she murmured"yaa alright"Kurt exclaimed grinning showing his teeth"I'm alright just tired and a little sore"Mary said yawning they stopped as they heard groaning and saw Logan and Scott getting up Scott keeping his eyes tightly close"is Mary ok"Scott called out sounding frantic"im alright Scott I'm here"Mary said moving closer watching as Scott relaxed before tending back up"he didn't hurt you did he"he practically growled out "no,no he didn't hurt me"she said and glared at alogan when he raised he snorted he obviously noticed the bruises on her head and and wrist

Rogue picked up Scott's shades from the ground walking to them before crouching. Down infront of Scott smiling gently making Mary raise a eyebrow confused at her behaviour hadn't Rogue been snappy and closed off just before"here you go"Rogue said putting Scott shades over his eyes Scott touched them putting them on properly"I only took a short dose of your powers you should've back to normal soon"Rogue said biting her lip

Scott grunted"you are like a angel Kate"He murmered softly looking at Rogue Mady blinked shocked and confused had she missed something when she was held captive she tensed slightly as she watched a red blush raise on Rogue's pale face"my names not Kate and I'm no angel"Rogue said bitterly shaking her head

"but you saved Mary why"Jean pointed out asking looking at her Rogue got up shaking her head"I don't know I just don't know"she said running off Mary seeing this shook off her jealous thoughts and feelings and buried them after all she had saved her from Fred she started running off after her shouting"hey don't run,wait"Before she got pulled back by Logan who took her arm

"easy blondie let her go"he said gruffly Mary looked at him annoyed "but she-"Mary started to argue but Logan let go of her arm shaking his head"she ain't ready trust me on this"He said Mary sighed before turning around watching as Rogue ran away sadly

"ok maybe she's on the dark icky side but I figure we totally owe her now"Kitty said jutting out her hip Scott walked up beside Mary nodding"yeah,yeah we do big time"he said wrapping a arm around Mary shoulder making her look at him smiling softly before looking back at Rogue ran away as the sun started to set


	5. Speed and Spike

The crowed cheered and yelled as the ball was passed to one player to the other in the stands Mary and Storm sat watching the game beside Storm siblings

Mary played with her hair that was in a pony tail since for some reason was very curly and decided to put it up she sat bored cross legged, legs bare for she was wearing a pair of white shorts the only reason she came here was because Storm had asked more like pleaded for Mary to come with her to the basketball game her nephew was playing in

she had said yes seeing there was nothing else to do rather than train in the danger room where Scott whold be and it wasn't very romantic trying not to get hurt by lasers and guns together and Jean had went with some of her friends which were usually hanging around Duncan like flies so she was so not hanging with Jean listening to them giggle and sigh about the idiotocy of Duncan Kitty and Kurt had decided to take a look around the mansion and seeing as they were still becoming closer she had not wanted to interrupted there bonding time

She sighed and rolled her eyes leaning on her hand as the crowed cheered a the opposite team didn't shoot and the home team got the ball she jerked upright as Storm tapped her on the shoulder smiling brightly and pointed to the boy who had the boy he had dark skin and blond hair and was slightly handsome he had a cool boy look to him

"that's my nephew"Storm said proudly beaming as he ran forward dribbling the ball easily passing the other players before passing the all to a silver haired boy Mary turned to Storm smiling forcefully nodding quickly"he's a good player"Mary told Storm she didn't really know if he was good not knowing a thing about basketball but by the way the crowd was cheering she had a good mind to say he was a good player "he is isn't he"Storm said her blue misty eyes trailing her nephew with a fond expression

Mary looked back to the game as she heard the crowd boo to see that the silver haired boy had missed the hoop when he had shot and the opposing team now had the ball but as they got halfway down the court the silver haired boy got it back quickly before running back to the hoop the coach seemed to say something that made him mad as he got a dark look on his face before he passed it to Storms nephew looking very annoyed

Storm nephew got the ball before running to the hoop the clock had six seconds left making everyone anxious watching keenly as he ran he shot the ball but just as it reached the air he was pushed down making him grunt and fall to the ground

Mary watched like everyone else as the ball went into the hoop it was quiet before everyone screamed and cheered jumping from out of there seats all but Storm who sat looking at her nephew looking pale and shocked

Mary clapped whistling"looks like your Nep-"Mary started to say but stopped as she saw the look on Storms face Mary sat down bedside her putting a hand on her arm"Storm,Storm are you alright"she asked worried Storm turned to her gulping"look at him"she said close to her ear as she whispered

Mary furrowed her eyebrows turning to look at Storm nephew who layed on the ground looking panicked he was holding his arm looking at it shocked not seeming to notice everyone around him cheering Mary was about to look at Storm to ask what she was suppose to look at but stopped suddenly as her eyes caught something it looked like spikes but the thing that stopped her was where they were coming from they were coming out of his skin no one seemed to noticed caught up in the teams winning

"he's loosing control of his mutation"Storm whispered silently to herself but Mary heard it and didn't say anything to busy watching as Storm nephew was held by the teams as they pulled him along the spikes no where to be found...

* * *

Mary and Storm were in a secluded hallway which was beside the locker room Storms's nephew was in both waiting anxiously to talk to him

Mary raised her hand infront of her face clenching and unclenching it before making it straight slowly small spikes came out of her skin they didn't hurt it just felt...wierd like something light like a insect was walking on it they weren't as large or impressive as Storms nephew they were smaller and thinner was a lighter colour than Storms nephew spikes which were a slighter dark colour

Mary looked up when she heard loud arguing from inside the locker room and turned to Storm who shook her head staying where she was Mary turned back to her hand clenching slightly and watched slightly awed as it disappeared into her skin she moved her hand back to front slowly and touched her right hand nothing but smooth skin you whouldnt think that spikes were just there a minute ago

As the arguing got louder Storm started to walk in and Mary followed behind her silently Storm stopped putting a hand out making Mary stop they listened from behind the wall"I know I shouldn't of past it to you"a voice said bitterly

"Hey that was a great pass man there's no way you could of made it down the court in time for a shot"another voice said sounding annoyed Mary jumped slightly as the sound of a bang went through the locker room

"I've got moves you can't even imagine and I'm done holding back just to make guys like you look good"the voice said as they heard footsteps walk away

Storm walked in saying"seems like he's been competing with you since you were babies"She said Mary walked beside her smiling sweetly putting her hands into her pockets of her jacket the boy looked up smiling hugely"hey auntie O"he greeted warmly before turning to the blond beside his aunt she was skinny and tall wearing white shorts and a light pink jacket"who's this"he asked curiously

Storm smiled touching Mary's arm gently"Evan this is Mary one of the students at the school I teach at, Mary this Evan my nephew"she said Mary smiled walking forward holding out a hand which Evan shook smiling"hi it's nice to meet you"Mary said taking her hand back and stopping beside Storm Evan grinned nodding"you too"he said trying to make his voice deeper and more mature Mary bit her lip to stop the laughs that were bubbling in her throat as she saw Storm raise a eyebrow pursing her lips before she cleared her throat making Evan look at Storm slightly blushing but smirked slightly

"thanks for coming auntie"Evan said picking his back pack up Storm nodded hugging him"are you alright"Storm asked seeing him looking distant she sat down on the bench looking at him"I've been worried about you for some time now you know about the things we discuss before"She said raising a eyebrow

Evan looked worried and panicked shooting a look to Mary who looked calm"it's alright she knows she's like us Evan"Storm assured him he looked curious at Mary but looked back to Storm waving a hand laid back"yeah,yeah Aubtie O everything cool"he said camly rolling his eyes

Storm narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips"i saw what happened to you tonight when you got the ball"she said Evan shrugged his shoulders shaking his head"it's all under control"he said before he sneezed making huge spikes dart out of his skin luckily they didn't hit Storm but some came in Mary direction but she raised her hand making them slow down and hover in the air before they fell down on the ground with a clank

Storm looked camly around her saying"I see"she said sarcastically Evan sniffed whipping his hand on his nose"busted huh"he said grimacing looking at them

"you think"Mary said amused crossing her arms leaning on her left leg looking at Evan's t-shirt that was now teared everywhere

* * *

The pork landed on the plate with a splat the juice coming out of the meat Mary smiled satisfied as she smelled it her stomach gurgling

"thanks"Mary said grinning over at Evan dad who was cooking meat on the grill

Evan dad smiled at her waving his hand carelessly"nah...it's no problem any friend of my sisters is a friend of ours"he assured her

"your such a nice girl too"Evans mother told her walking out putting the salad on the table before wiping her hands on her jeans and looked over at Evan"if only Evan could settle down with a girl like you"she wistfully said

"oh no I'm spoken for"Mary chuckled shaking her head"uh my boyfriend he's names Scott"she mumbled suddenly shy like she always did with anything involving Scott

Evans mother face brightened at the mention of her boyfriend she didn't have much time to gossip since she was the only female in the family

"oh and whose this Scott"she asked innocently as she sat in the table putting her hand under her chin

Mary blushed"oh he goes to the same school as me we met when i got there he's been there ever since he was nine we started dating when we were fourteen"she told her

Evans mother sighed smiling"so lovely"she exclaimed before she looked over at her husband smiling fondly

Seeing this Mary moved silently away over to where Evan and Storm were making them glance up

Evan grinned at her moving over so she could sit next to him which she did all the while smiling amused

"so when did you get your powers"Evan asked curious the only mutants he knew were him and his auntie O

Mary chewed the piece of meat in her mouth before swallowing"uh when I was nine nearly ten"she said remembering the day when she came to Xaviers

Storm looked to one of her favourite students and smiled proudly"she has the abilitie to copy others powers when she see's them she a very powerful and controlled mutant"

Evan looked at Mary awed making her duck her head blushing"that's amazing"he whispered

Storm's face turned serious as she turned her head to look at Evan"what I think is amazing is that you've kept your abilities controlled this long"

Evan signed his shoulders slumping"I'm telling you I've got it covered"he said pointing to himself"just a few spikes so what this is NewYork"he exclaimed throwing his arms out in annoyance

Storm clenched her jaw her eyes narrowing"Evan you have to take this serious Xavier's institute can offer you training"

Evan jumped up from the seat standing up"I don't need training man I can take care of myself and if anyone messes with me"he said as he turned to the tree and punched it"Bam!"he exclaimed

Mary frowned putting her plate down and stood up"our powers aren't for that we have to control them,harness them so we don't hurt people"

"I have control see"he said as spikes came out of his arm before disappearing back in his arm"see everything's cool"

Storm stood up so she could be beside Mary crossing her arms"like in the locker room"

Evan frowned pursing his lips"alright it's not perfected yet"he said crossing his arms

"yeah and at Xaviers it will be perfected"Mary argued knowing she was right after all look at her,her powers nearly perfect

"I think this conversation should be with your parents"Storm sighed looking over to her brother and sister-in-law

Evan rolled his eyes and scoffed slightly"yeah like I didn't see that coming"he said bitterly"look can't this wait after school tomorrow I mean this is a big night for them"

Evans father turned of the barbecue shouting"come and get them while there hot"

Storm sighed looking defeated"alright"

Evan smiled kissing her cheek before running up to his father

Mary put a hand on Storm's shoulder"don't worry everything's going to be alright"

* * *

"Scott"Mary grinned running down the steps to hug him"what are you doing here"

"Professor Xavier wanted me to help get Evan to come to the institute"Scott explained to her keeping his arm around her waist as they walked back to the house where Storm stood

"Scott its good to see you"Storm softly said"it'll be good if Evan had another persons point of view"

"I'll do anything I can do to help"Scott stated

Mary scoffed rolling her eyes"well we're going to need as much as help as we can get he's stubborn"

"hmmm"Storm hummed"I think I can wait for his reaction"

* * *

"you dont let up do you"Evan exclaimed as he paced in the living room,his parents and Storm watching him warily while Scott and Mary shared the love seat

"that's because she loves you"Mary said trying to get him off Storms case"she's concerned we all are"

"it certainly explain why your come home with holes in your clothes"His mother said looking at the ground

Storm sighed staring at them"we all knew this was a possibility Vi, why you didn't receive the mutant gene as I did we knew it could show up in future generations"

"it's really not that bad misses Daniels having special powers can be cool sometimes"said Scott trying to make it easier

"oh yeah"Evan huffed making them look at him shocked"I'll tell you what shades let me see what you can do that's so cool"he sneered

"Evan"His mother snapped looking at him disappointed at how he was acting

"sorry"Evan mumbled looking at the ground

"no really its okay"Mary assured them"it's just Scott's powers aren't what your really call indoor friendly"Scott smirked at her as they exchanged looks

"okay whatever look man I like it right here and I'm not going anywhere to some home for freaks"he turned around walking up the staires to the second level of the house"now excuse me but u have school stuff to do"

His mother stood up"Evan"she called but stopped as she heard the door to his bedroom slam

Mary stood up with Scott shaking her hair nervously"well that went well"she said sarcastically

"yeah and I really thought we were making a connection there"Scott snorted

"I apologise for my sons behaviour he's obviously dealing wth a lot right now I'll talk with him"Evans father said walking to the staires

"oh it's fi..."she started to say before she was pulled into a vision

..._Evan was in his bedroom looking annoyed pacing up and down the floor before stopping and looking at the window of his bedroom,glancing around before opening it and crawling out..._

As she was pulled packed from the vision with a gasp that left her lips she could here Evans mother worried voice"is she alright"

She blinked furiously before her eyesight came back to her,seeing Scoot in front of her face with a worried frown before anyone could talk she quickly said"Evan's climbing out of his bedroom window"

* * *

As they walked into prison where Evan was locked up,she sighed rubbing her arms as it got colder and colder as they went more into the prison,keeping close to Scott for warmth

"Evan"Storm called out suddenly making her looks to the cell where Evans had been placed in

"what happened"His mother asked wrapping her hands around the cell bars That separated her son and them

"welcome to the down side misuse your powers,go to jail"said Scott

Evan frowned moving closer to them"it wasn't me man"

"hey take it easy we believe you"Mary assured him making him slump his shoulders relieved

"Evan please listen to me"Storm pleaded"let us help you"

"so we'll make you a deal the Professor will use his influence to get you out of here and you give the institute a shot"Scott put his hands though the bars"what you say"

"like I have a choice"Evan sulked crossing his arms

"it's the best one your going to get"said Mary

Evan sighed looking at them all before pouting and shook Scott's hand"okay deal"

* * *

Mary drinker her orange juice,licking her lips before gently placing it back on the table as ate the rest of her breakfast

"so where's like this new guy"Kitty asked excited where sat beside Logan as they all there breakfast

"still sleeping he had a rather difficult evening"Professor Xavier emformed her as he drank his coffee

Kirt suddenly teleported in the sear beside Logan on the the other side,in his human form sniffing loudly"ah I love the smell of bacon in the morning"

Scott gulped down his milk before looking at the professor"I think he really knows who smashed those lockers did he tell you"

Professor Xavier shook his head"no and I'm not going to pry"he pointed to his temple"he'll tell us when he's ready"

"I agree with the professor he needs time to adjust around here"Mary said as she cut her toast in half

"hmm"Logan growled"if you ask me I think he wants to settle that score personally,pass the sausages red"he told Jean

Jean rolled her eyes from beside Mary but used her telekenisis to move the sausages infront of her,Kitty watched as the sausages floated infront of her wrinkling her nose

"eeww it plugs your arteries you now"she told Logan who smirked"appreciate your concern"his claws popped out stabbing some sausages as he put them on his plate

"I think you may be right about Evans intentions Logan"Proffesor Xavier said leaning on the table with his arm

"trust me chuck I may not be able to read mind but I know what's bot is thinking about when he's wronged"he looked up to see Kurt floating above him his hands reaching for the pancakes"Elf"he shouted slamming the lid down on the pancakes

Kitty and Mary exchanged amused looks before stuffing there face with food to cover there giggles"how many times do I have got to tell you ask and it'll get passed to ya"Logan huffed

"I'm sorry I didn't want to interrupt you"Kurt said before teleporting again into his seat

Logan scowled"that's better"he muttered as he roughly pushed the pancakes to Kurt"now mind your manners"

"in any case it might be best if Evan had other activities to distract him, I've already enrolled him Bayville"Professor Xavier turned to Scott"Scott can you introduce him to the basketball coach"

"sure"Scott smiled"after the last game he played in New York the coach will jump at him"

"good lets hope Evans desire for vengeance is short lived"Professor Xavier hoped

* * *

Mary stood,her head looking up at the figures of Scott and Evan watching patiently,they were in the Danger Room for Evan to train

"okay this is your fifth run Spike"Scott said looking at the panting Evan"do you want to take a breath"

"no time for breaks man"Evan looked up"you got me here to train so let's train"

Logan smirked from under his mask as he watched"you heard the man"he waved"let's roll"

Evan looked down before jumping n his skateboard skidding down the path they had made for him,Jean raised three large metal balls floating,before making them fly over to him an trying to hit him as he skated down,as one came close to Evan spikes erupted on his arm hitting it making it explode,Cyclops touched his glasses as red beams came out nearly hitting Evan who spilled out of control before skidding past again

"Mary"Logan called out making her whip her head around to look at him"se your powers"

Mary turned back her hands facing downward as her eyes followed Evan intently before clenching them slightly,Evan eyes widened as part of the path suddenly sprouted up making his skateboard to hit it and him to fall landing with a thump

"not too shabby"Logan smirked,his hand out for Evan to reach amd get up,as he did muttering a quick"thanks"

Kitty walked into the danger room,stopping next to Logan"Spike your coach just called said you gotta get to the gym said there's a game tonight"

Evan confused took off his helmet shaking his hair"there wasn't one on the schedule"

Kitty shrugged not really caring"well there is now coach said the principle, like put it together last minute said he wants you suited up and in the gym in one hour cause your versing SPS one-o-four"

Evan blinked shocked while Mary furrowed her eyebrows"wasn't that your old team"she asked suspiciously

Evan nodded looking distant mumbling"yeah"

Jean caught Mary eyes as they exchanged frowns that went unnoticed by the others

* * *

Mary snuggled into the jumper Scott had given her since it was a cold night as they stood outside of the school where everyone was getting ready to watch the basketball team

"hey isn't that Spike"Scott nodded to the other side of the school where two familiar people were

"yeah..the boy with him I'm pretty sure there arch rivals or that's what it seemed like before"Mary said looking over curiously

"maybe he's the one that trashed the lockers"Scott suggested getting a shrug from Mary but they started forward as they saw Evan getting pushed to the ground

"hey what's going on here"Scott put a hand on the silver haired boys shoulder who stood over Evan

Evan scowled pushing themselves up"nothing I can handle"he sneered

Mary frowned,putting her hand son her hips and glaring at the silver haired boy"is this the boy who was stealing from the lockers"

"stay out of this"Evan spat walking closer to the silver haired boy

"were you"Scott demanded the silver haired boy shrugged smirking before swipping at Scott,who jumped back shocked"actually yeah I trashed those lockers"he poked Scott in the chest"why you gonna do something about it"

Even though Scott shades covered his eyes Mary could tell he was glaring"I think you better come with us"he grabbed his arm but the silver haired boy quickly pushed off making Scott stumble and Mary quickly catch him

"I don't think so"the silver haired boy chuckled,Evan glared at him"that's it Pietro your going down this time"he charged at Pietro who quickly side stepped him,Evan fell over as Pietro smirked"is that a challenge come one Daniels lets see what you got"he zipped past them in incredible speed,Mary's hair flying behind her by the force

"trust me man"Evan took out his skateboard and X-Men uniform"your gonna find out"he grunted before skating after him

"man that guys fast"Scott said watching as they went past them

"we can't let Evan do this alone"Mary stated looking worried

Scott looked at her"when your wth the X-Men your never alone, let's go"

* * *

They followed the disruction that they had caused,before they saw Evan standing alone in the middle fo the road"Evan"Mary called running over

Evan looked being him to see Mary and Scott reaching him wearing there X-Men uniform as they looked around

"we have to stop him"Mary sighed her eyes looking at everything before raising her hand and watched as everything floated in the air before putting it self back together,looking like nothing happened

"I've tried"Evan growled"he's just to fast I thought you said all that training stuff will help"he chucked his helmet on the ground roughly

"traing is just one part of it Spike"Scott put a hand on Evan's shoulder"teamwork is another"he was interrupted as a high laugh sounded close to them making them look up to see Pietro running Past them making them crouch down overlong themselves as the wind whipped around them

"Mary he can't run if his feet his off the ground"Scott told her Mary nodded squinting her eyes"on it"

She narrowed her eyes as everything started to get slow around her just for her to see the outline of Pietro and narrowed her eye more before they flashed brighter,Pietro seemed to trip over his own feet selling to the ground

"Spike lock and load"Scott ordered,Evan grinned before throwing Spikes at Pietro who was now stuck his clothes pinned and groaned

"not so fast now"Evan crossed his arms"are you Quicksilver"

"yeah yeah"Pietro snapped"what good does it do you Daniels you can't prove anything without getting in trouble can ya"

"oohh"Evan taunted"sounds likes challenge"he took out a recorder from his uniform smirking"I got it all right here, check this out"he pressed play on the tape as Pietro voice came out of it

"_yeah,yeah I trashed those lockers why you going to do something about it"_Pietro looked shocked blinking before glaring

"good shot dude looks like some of at training did pay off"Scott paised,Mary nodded waking up to him"yeah you were great Evan"

They turned as they heard the police sirens down the road ey looked at eachother before running down the alley leaving Pietro to the police

* * *

Jean splashed Mary giggling as she swam away from her in the pool,Mary gasped before laughing and made a small wave that crashed down on Jean who stopped shocked siping the drenched red hair from her eyes,her eyes narrowed at Mary who innocently blinked at her but before she could do anything Kurt teleported above them yelling"look out cannonball"

Jean squealed rushing over Mary who had swam her way over to Scott who was sitting half in the pool his legs kicking in the water

As Kurt landed in the pool he made a wave that pushed Kitty off her pool couch and landed in the water grunting in suprise,not a second later Kitty bobbed up coughing and swam over back to the pool couch"knock it off"she yelled

"it's unusual Evan"Proffesor Xavier said as he sat beside the pool in his wheelchair,Storm standing beside him"it seems you've been cleared of all charges"he looked at Mary who smiled at him innocently"yeah it is unusual isnt it Professor"she said

"yeah it feels good to have that off my record"Evan smiled relieved"thanks"he glanced at Mary who winked at him

Professor Xavier smiled gently"were just glad to have you with us"

Evan smiled scratching the back of his head"yeah thanks,hey check this out"he ran over to the pool and jumping as everyone watched him but befor ehe touched the water his spikes appeared and he landed on the pool couch"oh no"he yelled as air came out of it

Kitty glared at him"sorry"Evan said shrugging,Kitty scoffed before splashing him


	6. Middleverse

It was a sunny day as they sat on the school bench outside as they ate there lunch discussing about Duncan's party

"Going to Duncan Mathews party"Scott grimaced"I don't think so"

"you gonna finish that Moon Juice"Evan pointed to Mary's juice that was nearly half finished,Mary nodded finding it to him"yeah"

"come on it might be fun"Jean pleaded wanting to go

"Mathews is a jerk"Scott stated

"no he's not"Kitty said"I'd go"she smiled pointing to herself

"no freshmans aloud"Scott smirked as Kitty's face dropped dissapointed

Kitty shoulder sher shoulders crossing her arms"Duncan is a jerk"

"half of the school will be there suppose someone gets to close to Kurt that holo projecter won't stop them from feeling his fur"Scott pointed out

Kurt looked up offended"hey the ladies dig the fuzzy dude,right"he asked Kitty who raised a eyebrow laughing lightly"I'm like so out of here"she got up"later"

Kurt watched as she left nodding to himself"oh yeah"he put a hand through his dark blue hair"she can't resist"

"oh yeah"Mary nodded smiling to herself"that's why she's walking as fast as she could away from you"

Scott frowned"I'm trying to be serious here look if we go to Mathews party suppose Dukes or Maximoffe decide to do something"he glanced over to where they stood"were not the only mutants in the school you know"

"yeah but we are the cool ones"Evan leant over Scott and slapped hands with Kurt

"hey come on Scott what's wrong with a little socialising"Jean asked leaning in her hand

"yeah Scott, although I may hate Duncan it'll be good for us to loosen up"Mary said making Jean smile at her and wink

"I'm sorry but I just dont think it's a good idea"Scott protested

"Dude"Kirt exclaimed"it's just a party"he stood up on to the table and started to dance"time to shake that tail"he started to dance more but his blue long tails came out of his pants making there eyes widen and for Scott to pull on it making him sit down"watch the tail"

"see this is exactly what I'm talking about"huffed Scott, Kurt pointed a furious finger at him"you pulled my tail man"

"grow up Kurt"Scott said annoyed Kurt went up into Scott's face"hey lighten up dude"

"you always goofing around"said Scott,Kurt rolled his eyes"and your seriously cramping my style"

Scott huffed"Listen-"

"no you listen there is a sound that I want you to hear and it's-"Kurt disappeard in a puff of smoke making Scott cough and wave his hands infront of his face

Scott looked around before slumping"blew it didn't I"

"oh yeah"Jean nodded grinning

* * *

"so you think I should apologise to Kurt ha"Scott asked Mary as they walked done the halls of the school

Mary glanced at him gripping her books too her chest"look it's your choice if you want to or not it's just you were a bit harsh on him"

"you gotta admit that he jerks around way too much"said Scott

"sure he's a bit wild sometimes but really I reckon it's good it keeps us on our toes,can you imagine Kurt not like that"Mary told him

"ghost,ghost we saw a ghost"A boy yelled as he ran out of the boys toilet near them with his friend both looking pale and shocked"blue and hairy demon I'm out of here"they shouted as they ran past

Scott looked at Mary with a annoyed expression on his face"I warned him"he stormed into the toilet making Mary wait impatiently

Scott walked out scratching his looking confused by himself"not there"Mary asked

Scott looked at her"no, you better contact him and tell him to knock it off"Mary nodded handing her books over to him, putting her hands on her head and closing her eyes,frowning before furrowing her eyebrows before she opened her eyes

"I can't pick up a trace of Kurt anywhere"She said confused"it's like he doesn't exist"

"try again he has to be somewhere"Scott told her"I can't alright,I've tried and I can't find him it's like he's just gone"Mary exhaled

Just as she siad this Fred and Riley came walking down the halls,making Scott look at them before speaking"or someone did something to him"

It seemed Riley could feel someone look at him because he looked up"what are you looking at Summers"he sneered

Scott clenched his hands"where's Kurt"

"Yeah like we'd tell you"Fred scoffed waving his hand as Riley leant on him smirking

Scott stormed over picking Riley up by the shirt and pushing him into the lockers"Scott"She exclaimed

But Scott ignored her looking at Riley"where is he"

"get off me"Riley pushed Scott who didn't move a inch but demanded again"what have you done with Kurt"

Fred walked over picking Scott up by his short"get lost slim"

Mary frowned shouting"put him down"she stepped forward but was stopped by Riley who stood infront of her"back of cheerleader barbie or I'll rock ya"The lockers quaked as the students ran over yelling"fight,fight"

"what did you just call me"She growled her eyes narrowing

"did I stutter"Riley snickered,Mary clenched her right fist ready to punch him

"-what is going on here"The principle demanded her hands on her hips staring at the now quiet students who quickly walked away

"we weren't doing nothing"Fred said,Mary scoffed rolling her eyes"yeah right"she drawled sarcastically

"summers went all ballistic on us for no reason"Riley quickly said pointing to Scott who Fred dropped,Mary quickly balanced him"oh I have a reason"he growled,Mary kept a tight grip on him as he made a move to go forward

"quiet"the principle barked"you two in my office now"she pointed to Mary and Scott,they followed her as they walked past Fred and Riley who snickered making a looser sign

As they followed her into her office the principle started to speak"I don't care what influence has with the school board I'm going to get-"she stopped suddenly"what"

Mary and Scott looked at eachother confused before looking around her curiously to see the whole entire office had been cleared out"whoa"Mary mumbled

"what happened here"the principle asked herself before turning around and running out of the room"where's my furniture"

Mary moved more into the room looking around before she heard a noise outside the window ,she walked over too see Toad with a type pf machine that made a car suddenly vanish"Scott, come here"she hissed waving him over

"bet I know what happened to Kurt"Scott said tired"poor Kurt"she muttered she glanced back at the door but gasped in suprise as she saw Kurt"Scott look"

Scott whipped around ready to protect her but stopped shocked"it's Kurt,o-or his ghost"

Mary shook her head"no I got a brief mental reading it's like he's trapped somewhere"

"well othink we gotta have a talk with the toad"Scott looked down to where Toad was jumping away

* * *

They were running after Toad who jumped away from them quickly,Mary jumped over a fallen log as she got near Jean who was close to the front

"there he goes"Scott exclaimed as he ran after him touching his shades making fed beams shoot at Toad who jumped away in shock before turning"take that"he growled as a bright light came out of the machine he was holding in the direction of Kitty

"Shadowcat down"Mary yelled, Kitty gasped before phasing into the ground below her the light just missing her

"Get him"Jean yelled as Kitty phased back looking very annoyed,running after him Mary pushed her hands forward making a powerful gust of wind hit Toad who flew forward hitting a tree,Toad groaned rubbing his head he looked back before jumping up the tree away from them as they surrounded it

"get back I'm warning ya"Toad warned pointing the machine at him,Scott shot a beam at the branch Toad was on making it snap and him fall with a scream,the machine fell out of his hands flying in the air,Mary darted of the ground flying straight to the machine and grabbing it tightly"got it"

Toad looked at them as Mary landed gently on the solls of her feet"I'm out of here"but as he jumped Evan shot a spike athim pinning him to the tree by his jumper

"why don't you stick around for awhile"smirked Evan putting his hands on his hips,Scott walked over crouching next to Toad"now tell us what you did to Kurt"

"I didn't do anything"Toad protested covering his head with his arms flinching"why don't we believe you"Mary said

"he didn't"said a voice making them look over too see Rogue standing under a tree"I did,and if you wanna find blue boy you better let him go"

* * *

Theh followed Rogue to a u der ground room under the school which looked like a lab the room looked trashed though things were allowed the floor and the computers were other destroyed or smashed

"I know this place"Mary said"this where a kid went missing well they don't really knew if he went missing here but they shut it down it was like the dudes lab"

"when did the kid go missing"Jean asked interested"I don't really know but it was a really long time ago"

"well this was were he was"Rogue said looking at them warily,Scott leaned down picking up Kurt's holo projecter he looked at it for some time before clenching it in his hand and looked at Rogue"if you did something to him I'm gonna-"

Rogue pointed a furious finger at him"you start threatening me and your never gonna get your friend back"

Jean moved so she was inbetween them"calm down Cyclops"

Mary stood behind Scott rubbing his shoulders whispering in his ear"relax"

"yo guys"Kitty called out getting there attention where she and Evan stood looking at the machine in there hands"we've been running a diagnostic on this thing"Evan looked at them looking suprised"can you believe it, it uses CPN talk about retro man"

Kitty pressed some buttons"it's putting out some like signal low steady pulse wave and than it just disapearce into thin air"

Scott looking very confused shrugged his shoulders"and that means what exactly"

"well we figured that the pulse has trapped the crawler into another dimension"Evan told him

Scott nodded stepping forward and putting his hands on his shades"okay let's trash this thing"

"woah"Mary exclaimed"do you think that's a good idea"

"it's the only plan we got don't we"Evan shrugged, Mary huffed silently knowing they wouldn't stop

They all stood back as Scott put the machine on the table"alright Mary put your shield up when I blast its going to be powerful"

Um you know I could just like phase through the gizmo and short it out"Kitty suggested only to get blank look from the boys"okay right forget I mention anything"she chuckled,Jean crossed her arms infront of her chest raising her eyebrows and Mary jutted out her hip sighing, Kitty turned to them whispering"like what is it with guys and explosions anyway"

Jean smiled amused"huh"while Mary nodded agreeing with her just as Scott was about to shoot a bright yellow light came out of nowhere before turning into a static looking Kurt"Reset don't de-"he said before he disappeared

"you guys saw that right"Scott asked shocked"he's still alive"Rogue exclaimed looking relieved

Jean turned to them looking confused"what was he saying"

"he said reset don't"Evan walked closer to Scott looking eager"you know don't reset it, he wants you to blow it up do it"

Kitty frowned crossing her arms"I swear these guys are like obsessed"

Mary walked forward putting a hand on Scott's arm"I didn't think so it sounded more like a warning"

"a warning from the goof man himself"Evan scoffed"nah come on shoot that sucker"

Scott shook his head"no Nightcrawler's a joker even he knows when do get serious,look if he wanted to blow up the projecter than why did didn't he say don't reset instead of rest don't"he grabbed the projecter"I think he wants us too reset this thing"he looked around the projecter mumbling to himself before pressing a button and out it on the table as it shuddered before a bright light came out making them cover there eyes but they could see two figures ne of Kurt and another of a black haired boy

"do you think that's the boy that disappeared"Jean shouted over the loud noise Mary squinted her eyes and nodded"it's has to be it must of been his invention"

"teleport back"Scott shouted to them,Kurt and the black haired boy seemed to be having a heated conversation"what's the matter lets go"Scott shouted waving them over as the portal was closing up Kurt and the boy suddenly teleported leaving them confused"what are they doing"Evan asked

"I don't know"Scott shook his head"but I hope they hussle"

"well they better hussle quick"Mary pointed to the portal"cause it's closing up"

"there they are"they all turned around as Toad,Fred and Riley walked in"and they still have that vapoury thing I was feeling you about"

Riley walked forward"Rogue Mystique sent us to find you"the X-Men looked at Rogue shocked"so are you with them or us"

"Mystique your working for her"Scott said speechless Rogue sneered pointing a finger at him"hey Summers you got our friends but I got mine"she started to walk away to the other side of the room"but it ain't my fight I'm out of here"she left the walking out the door

"okay"Fred smirked"fork it over losers"Mary stiffened glaring clenching her hands as fire erupted around them"who you calling losers jack ass"

Riley steeped forward making the ground quack"give it or this place is going to rock"

"the projecter stays with us,X-Men keep that portal open"Scott ordered as they moved closer"your call"Riley said before bringing his foot up and hitting the ground making it quake and the roof to crumple and some fall ovee them, Mary raised her hands swiping it over there heads creating a bright blue shield that slightly cracked but stayed strong but let it go as the brotherhood ran at them ready for a fight

* * *

"Come on hit me with your best shot Slim"Fred waved Scott over smirking cockily,Scott glared pressing his shades as his usual red beam hit the Blob making him stumble back before righting him self and smirk"take more than that to stop the blob"he walked forward

"thanks for the tip"Scott said turning to Jean who was helping Mary with the Toad"Jean need up your help here"Jean glanced at Mary who kicked Toad in the gut make him fly backwards she blew out a breath pushing her blond hair back"go I got this"as she crouched down as green spit flew at her"go"

Jean ran over to Scott and put her hands to her head as Scott shot a beam at Fred who stumbled again but this time he fell over as the ground under him flew up making him land on his back and grunt

Riley backed Kitty up into a wall"you and me got a date pretty Kitty why dnt we ride on the concrete coaster"he slammed his foot making the ground fly up Kitty yelled"woah"as she flew into the air and phased thorough the wall before she flipped back into the room landing on her feet"lousy ride looser"

"Mary"Soctt yelled getting her attention"im kinda busy here"she yelled as threw a computer at Toad"protect the projecter"he oredered Evan ran over and tackled Toad"go I got this"making Mary run overand stand infront of the portal

The Brotherhood all walked over to the X-Men who stood in a straight line infront of the portal ready to defend it"okay no more warm ups time for some serious smashing"said Fred they all stopped as they all heard a noise turning to look at the portal cautiously Mary could only see headlight to a car before she shouted"get down"they jumped away from the portal just as a car sped into the room and hitting Fred who just grunted

"good think I'm the blob"Fred said"yeah you could say that again"Toad said as they walked away as they as they saw the projecter that as broken on the floor they groaned"come on guys this party is over"

* * *

Rogue hid behind a tree watching as all the X-Men walked out with a black haired boy before leaning back on the tree sighing and looked at the dark sky which was covered with bright stars

* * *

They all surrounded Mary's red car talking to Forge who had came with Kurt

"your welcome to stay with us Forge, Xaviers cool you'll like him"Scott suggested Mary nodded from Scott side cuddling up to him"yeah it'll be awesome if you stayed you'll love it"

"thanks but I better go find my parents I'm twenty years late for curfew,thanks for bailing me out"Forge thanked Kurt who slapped his hand"hey anytime"

"hope in we'll give you a lift"Mary said"no problem it's just a few blocks"Forge raised his hands Scott nodded writing down something in his pad"okay but if you need any help just call"he ripped out the paper holding it out to Forge who smiled grabbing it"sure I'll do that"he waved at them before walking away"bye"they all waved back

Mary got in the drivers seat as Scott got in the back with Evan and Kurt,Scott turned to Kurt waiting a eyebrow"uh you'll have to duck until we get you another holo watch"

Kurt gasped loudly"so it's true you really are ashamed of me"but he couldn't keep a straight face before he starting laughing making Scott chuckle"right dude"before he turned serious"listen about what happened before my bad"getting a happy look from Kurt and a shocked one from the others except Mary who caught his eye and smiled gently at him

Kurt sighed shaking his blue fuzzy head"no it was on me too"Scott sighed"maybe...maybe your right I take things to seriously I need to lighten up some"

"oh Scott not you"Jean said putting a hand to her chest looking shocked but her lips twitched"check out his temperature Mr Military is going soft"Kitty said getting chuckles from them

"he's always been soft"Mary murmered the only one who heard was Scott who gave her a soft look"


End file.
